


三周年

by Yoursi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoursi/pseuds/Yoursi
Relationships: 曺圭贤 - Relationship, 金钟云 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	三周年

今天是他们三周年的纪念日.曺圭贤知道他年上的恋人喜欢精致的首饰，在半个月前，他就去首饰店定制了一对戒指.他刚取到首饰，就接到了恋人的电话，问他何时回来，曺圭贤望着车窗外的路灯，短暂的失了神，听到电话里恋人急促的语气才道:“快了，路上有些堵车”.听着恋人在电话里抱怨着今天的不如意，曺圭贤想到了他告白的那天晚上，金钟云打给他的电话.曺圭贤浅浅的笑了一下，摩擦着风衣袋里的天鹅绒盒子，三年之间他们之间什么都没有变.  
临到家门口，恋人终于挂断了电话.曺圭贤打开了家里的门，却只见客厅一片漆黑和紧锁的卧室门.曺圭贤轻轻打开卧室门，却被眼前的恋人惊住了.黑色的刘海缀着一颗浅粉的蝴蝶结，上半身的白色衬衣似乎有点小，紧紧的贴住他的皮肤，下半身的粉色短裙似乎有点太短了，依稀能够看到粉色蕾丝的边缘，为了配套，双腿也套上了粉色的及膝袜.看到了曺圭贤，金钟云笑了声说“三周年的礼物”. 曺圭贤能感觉到自己的呼吸沉重了几分，他脱去浅驼色的风衣外套，他想先享用自己的三周年礼物.  
看见曺圭贤的动作，金钟云拉住他的衬衣，用屈起的膝盖蹭了蹭曺圭贤的西装裤，:“喜欢吗？”. 曺圭贤粗喘着回答着自己的恋人:“喜欢”.金钟云勾起手，解开曺圭贤的西装裤连，一双软糯的小手探进去勾下内裤.金钟云直起身子，吮住已经露出的阴茎. 曺圭贤低下头，看到自己的恋人在为自己口交.他的呼吸越发沉重，他伸出手去，揉了揉恋人的脑袋，示意他不必做这样的事.金钟云抬起头，明白曺圭贤是在疼惜他的嗓子:“今天我是礼物哦，想怎么享用都是可以的.”说罢，便又埋下头去，一点一点的舔着，随后他张开自己的口腔，让阴茎一点点深入自己的喉咙.曺圭贤能够感受到自己被喉间的软肉包裹，他伸出手，固定住金钟云的脑袋，让自己的阴茎在喉间出入，他低下头，看见金钟云顺从的张大口腔，配合着他的动作，湿漉漉的眼眸因为过激的冲撞，有些对不上焦.无言的爽意弥漫在他的全身，他射在了金钟云白皙修长的脖颈上.他怔愣了一下，连忙去拿纸巾，却被金钟云拍下了手，他向后瘫倒，摸出一个草莓味的安全套.金钟云将安全套撕开，将开口套上曺圭贤的阴茎，随后便用嘴一点点的将安全套向下拉去，曺圭贤伸出手去，揉着恋人的黑色脑袋，满足感在心里渐渐的漾开.等到身下的恋人，将安全套带好，曺圭贤将恋人翻了过来，他伸手揉捏着金钟云穿着裙子的臀部，金钟云也顺从的塌下腰，上半身的白色衬衣紧紧裹着他细瘦的腰肢.曺圭贤掀开那条粉嫩的裙子，却看到了底下的那条边缘缀着粉色蕾丝的内裤，他勾住蕾丝边缘，轻轻的弹了一下，感觉到身下人轻微的颤动.他便凑上去，一点的沿着蕾丝的边缘啃咬着，细微的酥麻感让身下的人抖的越发激烈.他勾下那条内裤，让整个浑圆的臀部暴露在空气中.他拍打着臀部，看那白皙的臀部晃出一阵一阵的肉浪.他拿出那管草莓味的润滑剂，挤出一大半在整个臀部，他轻轻的揉开，看到整个臀部在室内昏暗的光线下泛出些许油光.他俯下身，在恋人的耳边说:“哥，现在整个人都是草莓味了.”金钟云颤了一下，没说话，将面庞埋进床单里.曺圭贤将手指搓热，沾上润滑液，开拓着温暖的甬道，一边俯下身去对着恋人的耳朵讲着荤话.待扩张好后，曺圭贤将金钟云翻过身来，勾住他穿着及膝袜的双腿，将自己的阴茎送进狭窄的甬道内.他能够感受到内里的软肉一开一合的迎接着自己.他伸手解开金钟云的衬衣扣，却没有触碰舔吻胸前的红豆.等到身下的人完全适应了自己的尺寸，他才大开大合的抽插起来，一边抚摸着那双穿着及膝袜的双腿.胸前的红豆，随着抽插的磨蹭在曺圭贤的衬衣上，金钟云似乎觉得少了点什么，他伸出手来想要自己玩弄，却被曺圭贤按住了双手:“哥，求我.”金钟云含含糊糊的吐出那两个字眼，却被恶意的弟弟告知，声音不够大.曺圭贤也停住了抽插的动作，退在穴口附近，晃圈打转.金钟云涨红着脸，吞吐的说:“求你”.曺圭贤仍然不满意:“哥，怎么叫我？”还特地的凑上身去，用衬衣磨蹭着.金钟云讨好的搭上曺圭贤的脖颈，想要凭着撒娇躲过去.曺圭贤并且不吃金钟云的撒娇，停止了身下的动作.金钟云扭捏着凑到曺圭贤的耳朵附近:“求你，老公”.得到了满意答复的曺圭贤，再次挺身将阴茎送进，也低下头来啃咬着没有得到照顾的乳头.下身激烈的动作，使得金钟云有点晃神，迷糊间，他感觉自己被曺圭贤抱起来.双腿缠在腰上的姿势，使得每一下都又快又狠，曺圭贤抱住自己纤细的恋人，带他来到房内的更衣镜前.曺圭贤调换了姿势，从背面拖住恋人的腿，让他的全身暴露在光滑的镜面里.金钟云能够清晰的看到镜面里淫靡的自己，脖颈上还挂着未干涸的精液，白衬衣耷拉着挂在双臂之上，露出胸前被玩的通红艳丽的乳头，下身的阴茎翘起.曺圭贤看着镜子的恋人，凑到耳旁:“哥，你说粉丝们会知道吗”.金钟云颤了一下，没说话，双手紧紧扣住曺圭贤的手臂.曺圭贤冲着恋人敏感的脖颈吹着气“哥，我会满足你的哦.”  
忙碌疲惫了一夜的曺圭贤在早晨清醒过来是，看到衣架上那件浅驼色的风衣，想到了自己还未送出手的三周年礼物，他轻轻的走下床，摸出那个天鹅绒的盒子，取出里面的戒指，套在还在睡熟的恋人手上.他俯下身去，吻住了那枚戒指.


End file.
